The SS-Smash Bros
by thejoystickplayer303
Summary: Every Smash Ultimate Character is making their way to Smash on a boat. On the boat they decide to do some rounds of fighting, but something was odd. Ice Climbers seemed to quiet and did a final smash! Master hand had been defeated for so long Crazy Hand took his revenge and made clones of them! The SS-Smash Bros hit an iceberg, how will they ever get to the tournament? *With Ships*
1. Chapter 1- All ABOARD!

It was a perfect day to set sail to Smash Island on the famous boat, the SS-SmashBros. It was the biggest boat around. One room for every fighter, their very own butler Assist Trophy, and entertainment. Being in Smash Bros meant a big thing for Ninplegbox(Nintendo, Playstation, Sega and Xbox combined), you were the most popular around. Each game character had their own land depending on the counsol they were released on, except multi-system games. Those games chose where they wanted to live.

"EVERY FIGHTER TO THE SS-SMASHBROS! WE DEPORT IN 10 MINUTES!" Yelled Kapp'n. Everyone that was out shopping for the trip, mainly Daisy since it was her first time, started making their way to the ship.

"Name?" Asked the attendant. "Luigi!" The tall skinny figure said. The attendant looked at the man thouroughly before asking him to taunt. The man taunted and a Tennis Racket flew out as he stomped his foot on the ground.

"Waluigi how many damn times have I got to tell you! Mr. Sakurai said no! You can't board the SS-Smashbros! You're not even a butler on it, you're one of the rare assist trophies that must go on the SS-Trophy."

"I'll pay you!" Waluigi begged. The man shook his head. "I'm sorry Waluigi, but I can't let you on." Waluigi walked away sadly to the SS-Trophy. Little Mac who seen this walked on over to him.

"Hey its ok. You'll make it in one day. You'll be your very own fighter and everyone will main you!" He said reassuringly.

 **If you like it, let me know in a review. If so, I'll continue it. I would've made this longer but my cat and I want to take a nap**


	2. Where's Doc?

**Heads up, this story is going to mainly star Little Mac since I ship him with** **Samus**

Little Mac walked onto the SS-Smash Bros and soon his butler came.

"Good morning Mr. Mac. May I take your things?" The short little boy with spiky blonde hair looked up at Mac.

"Its alright Joe. I actually would like to carry them. I brought some equipment in them and consider it training if I carry it to my room myself." He replied. Knuckle Joe sighed and led him to his room. It was a 4 story luxury cruiser with a kitchen on every floor. 18 fighters on every floor, including the 6 empty rooms for Piranah Plant, Joker, and the 4 other DLC Characters yet to be confirmed. Each room was fit to their owners vision. Link had a room with a bed, some pots, and a portrait of Zelda. Peach had a room run by Toadsworth, a Pink bed, a table for tea, and a place for her Toad fighter to sleep too. Little Mac down to the 3rd floor right in front of his room. Knuckle Joe handed him a Key Card to open his door and to call Knuckle Joe from his Trophy whenever he needed him.

"Thanks Joe. I'll summon you whenever I need you."

"You're welcome Mr. Mac, good look in the tournament! The new challangers are tough!" Joe said before dissapearing in a pillar of light. Mac slid his card into the slot and walked in. He had a nice short bed against the wall, a Punching Bag, a big area meant for his weight set, and a small table with two chairs. Little Mac put his bags down and walked over to the table.

"Huuh. They keep putting two chairs in here, even though Doc ain't coming. Ever since the accident in Smash 4 he was never the same."

-FLASHBACK-

"Give it to em Mac!"

"But Doc I don't think I can run any more!"

"You can do it Mac! We're almost there! Come on! The SS-SmashBros is leaving soon! If you don't get on you won't be playable!" Mac's pupils shrunk as he realized what Doc said was true. Mac ran faster than the Bike and up B'd onto the platform. Doc, still riding the bike, looked at mac smiling and fist pumping. Thats when _it_ happened.

-TO REALITY-

"I can't think about bad things at a time like this! Ken and Incineroar are in Smash! 2 more fist-fighting characters!" Mac gleemed as he opened his first suitcase. Goku might not be in Smash, but Bulma made a living off the fighters with Capsule Corp. Little mac opened the box and launched Capsule 2, his bench press. **(I had no other idea of how to carry those in a suit case without them being heavy so I thought Capsule's from Capsule Corp would help)**

 _Maybe instead of going straight to lifting, I should meet some new competition.._ Mac thought...And thats exactly what he did

* * *

Outside of his room he started walking to go up the stairs when some floating brain thing flew right past him and a woman following it. The woman was running straight into Mac! Before Mac could move out of the way the woman jumped up and summer-saulted over him. She turned her head at Mac and blushed.

"I'm sorry I jumped over you! My pet Metroid grabbed ahold of my screw attack and won't give it back! Sorry gotta go!" She said before running off again. Little Mac just brushed it off and walked up the stairs to meet the new bees


	3. Chapter 3- Friend or Foe?

Up the 2 flights of stairs to the left were 2 doors leading into the Ships Lobby(I Really Don't know, I've never been on a cruise ship). Mac, with his signiture pink hoodie on walked through the doors to see a flood of people socializing and walking around with food. Butlers were going in and out of the main kitchen doors to serve their hungry customers. Tables were set up in the far right of the room that were collapsable so they may be taken out for it to become a ballroom. Tables of food were set in a rectangle in the very middle with plates and glasses with an array of drinks. New and familiar faces walking around talking to their friends or rivals. Mac walked further into the room trying to find some new challengers to best his skills.

"HEY WHATSUP!?" A man grabbed Mac from the back, putting his arm around his neck and standing on Mac's side. Looking at the muscular built man Mac gave him a glare.

"Hey no need to be so harsh. You're...Little Mac, right?" The man backed off and reached out his right hand clothed in a brown leather glove. Mac reached his hand out as well to shake it.

"Yeah I'm little Mac. Are you new?" The man stood straight up and bowed to him.

"Yep! Nice to meetcha my names Ken! I'm from the Streetfighter series! I hope we can become friends!" He said all cheery like. Mac took down his hood and smiled back.

 _Aw yeah! This new guy seems pretty cool! I can't wait to fight_ _him!_

"That sounds good to me! So Ken, who else have you met?" Mac asked. Ken looked around at the crowd, he looked back at Mac.

"Incineroar and Ryu" He groaned. Mac laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll meet more. Its nice to- Wait Incineroar? Who's Incineroar?"

"UrgRAGHHH!" (I got no clue how to spell what he's freaking saying) A deep voice snuck up on the both of them and posed from behind them. Ken and Mac turned around and looked at the tall posing tiger in all his glory. His flame belt not touching anything but his fur, staring at them, showing them the many battles he's won. Ken smiled as Mac's face grew confused.

"Mac! This is Incineroar! He's also a new fighter, he's a Dark-Fire type Pokemon that acts like a Wrestler. He kicked my ass when I first met him." Ken exclaimed. Mac brushed it off a little and backed away slowly as the 2 fighters stood there having a pose contest. He walked towards the food table and grabbed a plate. All sorts of foods from all over the world were laid on sliver platters. Mac grabbed some chicken wings and sat down at the farthest table in the corner. A little boy looking about the age of 10 walked to the table as well. Mac looked down at his new intruder and sighed. The little boy moved closer to Mac

"Little Mac, right?" He asked.

"Thats me." He replied.

"Would it be alright if I sit here with you?" The boys blue eyes pierced through Mac's heart and he held it in.

"Did I seem like I didn't want anybody here? I'm sorry, of course you can sit here. You were on the NES too right?" The boy gobbling down his potatoes stopped for a minute and nodded his head before continuing. Amusing Mac, he chuckled. The boy swallowed and got confused.

"Whats so funny?" He asked. Mac laughed a little harder now.

"I'm sorry. Its just I remember when I was your age, I used to do the same thing. Gobbled my food so I can get stronger. I never did wear all that gear though." The boy looked around at his gear and back to Mac. Mac laughed again, the boy stood up and looked straight at Mac.

"If I don't eat alot, I can't continue to be Mega! Capcom can't let my series die! I am the great MEGA MAN, and I will stop at nothing to win!" He yelled. Surprised, Mac put his hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"You're gonna be the very best, like Ash Ketchum never was." Mac said. Megaman smiled and sat back down and continued to eat his food. Right behind Mac, in a dark shadow was a floating figure.

"Hey Mac, if I can call you Mac, can we be friends?" Megaman asked. Mac saw the boys lit face and nearly shed a tear.

"I thought we were friends? We were both on the NES of course we're friends. So, what should I call you?" Mac inquired. Megaman stopped eating again and thought for a moment.

"Actually my real name is Rockman, but they changed it to Megaman, but then they decided to keep Rock as my real name. You can call me Rock." He smiled. He had a little bit of rice on his face, he was truly a young messy eater. Mac gave a faint smile as he began to eat more of his chicken. Suddenly one of the legs began to float. The boys looked up and their heads followed as it led to the darkest part of the room in the corner. Mac got out of his chair into a battle stance.

"You can take nearly anything from me, but NO ONE touches my FOOD." Mac said sternly. The bone came flying on the ground as the darkness of which the creature was coming slowly faded away from it. The tall figure floated its way out showing its pale skin. It wiped its face and looked straight at Mac with its stern purple eyes.

"Welcome to Smash Bros." It addressed. It stood there menacingly looking at Mac. Its 2 toed feet gently laid on the ground holding up its ginormous hips. Its hands laid at its sides with purple misty aura around them. Intimidated by its appearance, Mac scoffed at it and smirked.

"I should be telling you that. I don't remember seeing you here before. Rock looked back at the 2 and waved. The figure snickered.

"A Noob lecturing me? Let me tell you something Microscopic Mac, I've been here longer than you. I've been included since Melee, Sakurai just didn't want me in Brawl and Sm4sh...Thats why I was DLC."

"I'm sorry that Sakurai didn't let you in Brawl and Sm4sh, maybe its cause he thought you were a clone. Lucario seems like a close second." Mac striked back. The creature, shocked, smirked and slow blinked. It let out its hand as if to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mewtwo, a returning veteran."

 **Sorry for the Long wait. I'm addicted to Fire Emblem Awakening**


	4. Chapter 4- Bitch

Mac took his hand and shook it. The 2 smiled at eachother as Mac pulled up a chair for Mewtwo.

"Not DLC anymore eh? I think every returning Veteran feels as good as you do right now to be back." Mac seperated his plate in half to share with Mewtwo.

"Its not that good. The only good thing about it is beating the crap out of Human Scum, none of you really are Human nor scum, but it feels nice to get my anger out." Mac and Mewtwo laughed a little bit, Megaman trying to get in the conversation. Then a loud buzzing sound went throughout the ship.

"ATTENTION ALL FIGHTERS! ANYONE INTERESTED IN A TOURNAMENT PLEASE COME TO TOP OF THE SHIP TO SIGN UP FOR TOMORROW. THANKYOU." The loudspeaker buzzed again and everyone in the room nearly ran for the front to show their dominance in the ring. The buzzer went back on for the last time

"ATTENTION ONCE MORE. WE FORGOT TO INFORM YOU ALL TO ATTEND OUR WELCOMING PARTY. THERE WILL BE MUSIC AND DANCING" It went off. Mac and Mewtwo who were looking up at it looked back down at each other and laughed.

"A party? That sounds great! Hows about the three of us go together?" Mac asked. Rock looked up at Mac and nodded his head eagerly while Mewtwo scoffed at the idea, but was going anyway. The three took their time eating and telling stories of their games, their lives, and jokes. Soon the tables in the room began to all shift away until they were the last table. Chairs were lined at the sides of the rooms for those unlucky wallflowers and a pedestal was brought to the very front of the room. Out of nowhere, a flying Pink mouse type thing, a young girl, and Knuckle Joe all showed up.

"Mr. Mac, Kappn has asked us to escort you out. They still have some preperations." Mac looked down at Joe and back at Mewtwo and Rock.

"I'm going Mew, see you guys in an hour." Mewtwo and Mew teleported back to their rooms, Rock took Roll on Rush back down to his room while Mac walked out with Joe. While Joe and Mac were walking down the stairs something rammed right in the back of Macs head making him fall face first down the stairs.

"ZEBUS! I've had enough of you! Get back here and get in your your case!" It was the tall blonde girl again. Mac, on his chest, pushed himself up. He took his right hand and wiped his nose and held it in front of him. The blonde girl quickly ran down the stairs, and trapped her creature into its case. She looked back at Mac while he was starting to stand up. The girl quickly went to the door next to Macs, ran inside, put her creature down and came back with a wet towel. Mac who was bending down on one knee was pushed back down on his butt by the girls hand on his shoulder. She quickly started dabbing below his nose and wiped his face a little.

"I am sooo sorry! I bet that must've hurt really bad." She stopped rubbing and looked at his face. His nose bleed stopped but he had a bruise on his chin, both knees, and his arms. She pouted and ran back into her room. She came back outside with a first aid kit and started to treat his bruises.

"Hey HEY! I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself. These are just scratches I don't need help from some girl." Mac got up and was about to put his hood up on his head. He went to grab it but the girl pulled him back.

"You know what? Next time I see you all scratched up ready to die I won't help your ass recover. Your recovery is shit anyway, so when I knock you off stage for the tournament. You should get some Butt pads cause its gonna be all flat by the time I'm done pumbling your ass." She stuck her tongue out at him and walked back into her room.

"What a bitch! Tall freaking skinny slender blonde sexy bitch!" Mac covered his mouth

 _Why the hell did I say sexy? She's nothing compared to some of the girls I get to see after I win some rounds. I probably need a little rest_


	5. Chapter 5- I'll make the next one longe

In his room Mac washed his face up and looked at himself in the mirror with a towel around his neck. He put his left hand on his chin and brushed it with his fingers. His chin had a purple splotch onto it while his nose was plugged with tissues to stop the bleeding. He took the towel from his neck and rubbed his face to dry it. He hung his towel up as he began to take the tissues out from his nose, which thankfully stopped bleeding. He walked back in front of the mirror and gave a smile at himself. The purple splotch was highly visible while his nose looked red.

"Huh..." Mac let out a sigh. He pulled out his Key Card and pushed the button on the top of it. Knuckle Joe beamed down with a smile on his face.

"Good evening Mr. Mac! What can I help you with?" Mac looked down at him and put his hand on the back of his neck scratching it.

"So Joe...You know Spirits? Like those new things that help us now?"

"Yep! They too have a job like me for all of you fighters." Mac started to blush a bit.

"Ya think you can call that one from the fashion series? That Style Savvy Girl?" Joe looked confused for a sec but then nodded.

"Yeah sure." Joe put his hands on his head in a telepathic motion and a very stylish girl appeared before him.

"Heyyy! I'm the girl from Style Savvy! How can I help you today Little Mac?" She said winking.

"Theres a dance tonight here and I want someone to put makeup on me to hide this purple splotch on my face. Just in another 20 minutes though, I still need to sign up for the tournament. Maybe get me a nice Suit too..." Mac said. The girl looked at him and chuckled.

"Sure thing! I'll be right here when you get back!" And with that she poofed away. Mac looked at Joe and nodded, Joe beamed away. Mac went out of his room back up the 3 flights of stairs to the front deck of the ship where some fighters greeted and huddled around Joker. Mac managed to get passed those guys and straight for the sign up booth. He signed up and just as he said he went back to his room to get fixed up for the dance


End file.
